In the past, devices such as hard disk drives and other components were mounted in a housing such as in an information handling system or convergence system, etc. by using screws to attach the device to holes contained on the housing. This method is time-consuming, expensive, and inefficient. To install or replace a device in a housing necessitated locating and removing all retaining screws, then manually replacing the screws to install a new device. Other methods intended to address this problem involve complicated retention systems. Some systems involve complicated parts that are incapable of selectively permitting the removal of a device, while retaining other devices contained in the housing. Other systems include trays that prevent efficient distribution of heat and/or fail to provide a suitable ground for the device.
It is the intention of the present invention to present an improved device retention assembly. By mounting guides capable of sliding through a guide channel, the device may be installed or removed more efficiently. The guides may be shaped as posts and mounted in mounting holes contained on the device to further simplify the structure. A retention mechanism disposed on the housing may engage the guide therein providing a restraining force to provide stability and prevent removal of the device. The retention mechanism may be formed in a more simplified manner, thereby lowering production costs. For example, the retention mechanism may be formed as one piece mounted to the housing. Furthermore, the retention mechanism may be formed as an integral part of the housing, so the housing and retention mechanism may be formed in one process. In this way, the invention provides a simplified mounting and retention structure with electrical grounding capabilities. By forming the retention mechanism in the complementary shape of a guide, the retention mechanism may selectively engage a particular guide, thereby promoting correct orientation and complete installation of the device.
Additionally, a guide channel may be formed in the complementary shape of a guide so as to selectively allow movement of the particular guide through the guide channel, yet exclude other guides from entering the guide channel. The guide channel may also be strategically located to promote proper front-to-back installation of the device. The guide channel may also have a complementary size, such as width or height, to selectively allow movement of a particular guide through the guide channel, yet exclude other guides from entering the channel. In this way, the invention may promote the proper installation of the device in the housing and specialize different positions in a housing for different devices.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device mounting and retention assembly that may facilitate the efficient and correct orientation of a device for installation and removal.